


The 100 - Clarke / Octavia

by ItsACoralReef



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsACoralReef/pseuds/ItsACoralReef
Summary: Clarke and Octavia oneshots!!





	The 100 - Clarke / Octavia

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot slightly derives from the Season 5 plot.

Clarke came racing around the corner of the corridor, spiralling her way up to the commander's quarters, deep in the Wonkru bunker. She had to sort this out - she had to talk this out, to ease her state of mind. As she'd learnt the hard way, dwelling on these sort of things only makes her feel worse.

Stationed outside Octavia's hideout were two unfamiliar guards. As soon as they saw Clarke coming, they both stepped forward, hands lingering on their weapons, to prevent her from proceeding any further.

"I need to see Octavia," Clarke stated. She tried to ease her way past the two Wonkru warriors, to no avail.

"Bloodreina says no visitors," the woman says bluntly. Clarke faintly recognised her as the annoyingly over-enthusiastic follower who never leaves Octavia's side. Of course she would be here.

"I'm not here to see Bloodreina, I'm here to see Octavia." Steeling herself up with her brazen tone and straightened posture, Clarke forces herself past, not letting them stop her. To her surprise, they didn't draw their swords, but as she closed the door behind her, she saw them exchange irritated expressions at her attitude.

Once inside, Clarke spotted the mighty Bloodreina perched on a chair, sullenly gazing at the wall with her head in her hands. At the sound of Clarke entering, Octavia leapt up in an instant, her body tensing up and exclaiming, "I told you, no vis- oh, Clarke."

Octavia softened slightly at the sight of Clarke, and noticeably lowered her voice, but Clarke could still see the typical Blake anger on her features. Octavia had barred herself in for nearly two days now, and she didn't look like she was dealing very well. Hair messy, war paint smudged... Clarke could even make out faint tear lines down her cheeks before she turned away.

Clarke had no idea that killing Echo had affected her this much.

Clarke could say that she understood Octavia's reaction. She remembered how the guilt churned her insides after she'd pulled the lever to kill the people in Mount Weather: it drove her to leaving Arkadia for three whole months. She couldn't bare to look at any of her people's faces without being reminded of what she'd done. Overtime, however, Clarke got used to it. The guilt never went away, but it was bearable. She hoped that she could help Octavia feel the same.

"Why are you here, Clarke?" Octavia's voice was rough with disuse.

"Octavia..." She didn't know how to finish. Clarke had a million and one things to say to help her old friend feel a little more comforted, but had no idea how to get them out. They all stuck in her throat. She'd gone over everything she was going to say, but now, standing in front of her...

"Save your speech, I don't want to hear it."

Finally breaking herself free from her paralysis, Clarke spoke. "Octavia, this isn't your fault." The reason sounded weak and pathetic, but it was the only thing she could come up with.

"Not my fault?" Octavia stood up, anger flooding in her again. "Clarke, Bellamy now hates me for what I did. And if I remember rightly, it was me who severed her head off, not you."

"Bellamy doesn't hate you. He's angry, but he will never hate you." Clarke shifted closer to her, while Octavia, looking defeated, sank back down on her bed. "You didn't do this alone, remember. We all contributed. Raven and Emori came up with the plan, you were the weapon. You didn't do this alone."

It was times like this when Clarke realised just how much Bellamy means to Octavia. The girl tries to put on a tough exterior, showing off how her brother irritates her, how she hates him, how she thinks he's stupid. Deep down Octavia cares, deeply cares. But she's too embarrassed to show it. Clarke easily sees through her disguise. The pressure from the Grounders to be a strong leader really doesn't help Octavia's struggles either.

But something had to be done about Echo. She was getting way too out of hand, riling up Wonkru in a rebellion against Octavia, and despite all their "you are Wonkru or the enemy of Wonkru" nonsense they're constantly spouting, Echo had actually built up a decent following. So Raven stepped in, conducting a plan to stop Echo. Clarke had only been in on half of it, as the others were afraid she'd tell Bellamy. She should have known Raven by now, but never did she expect the mechanic to go as far as murder, but this was a new world she'd found herself in, with completely new people.

Octavia must have been near breaking point for the last six years, but hid it under a savage mask. Clarke wondered if even Indra knew what she'd been feeling. She first found it odd how Octavia felt so bad after killing a person - she'd killed plenty of people under Indra's Grounder training, as a starting point. But finally, Bloodreina had reached her limit, crumbling under the guilt of upsetting her brother. Clarke sank down next to her.

"It's okay, Octavia. You're not responsible for everything bad that happens. It's not your fault." Clarke genuinely believed this, and hoped that Octavia could at least understand, if she couldn't agree.

Octavia lifts her head, gazing at her. Only now did Clarke see that Octavia's blue eyes were flecked with faint gold around the pupils. She'd never looked this close before.

Clarke did something she'd never done before. As a way of helping her friend calm down, ease up a little, she leaned closer, placed her lips against Octavia's forehead, briefly touching her hair. It was a peaceful, kind moment...

... and she didn't want to pull away.

But she did. Octavia seemed surprised, but not in a horrified way. Good. Hopefully she can go easy on herself now.

Before Octavia could say anything, Clarke jumped up and almost bolted to the door. She ignored Octavia calling out to her, hoping that what she'd done could help her feel better, help her think about... about...

Well, to be honest, Clarke isn't entirely sure.


End file.
